Genoveva Turner
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Genoveva Turner is a Half-Blood witch of Austrian and English descent. She is the daughter of Agnes Eckhart and Maximillian Turner Life Before Hogwarts Her father's family has always had money, they paid his way through muggle dental school to ensure he had something to rely on in the future. Her mother Agnes was a Nature Photographer, she never liked staying put which is why she explored the world taking pictures of it. She was stumbling through a mountain range in southwestern Germany when she met Max, he hit her with his motorcycle. The crash caused a number of injuries to the both of them. As they recovered together in a German krankenhaus, they bonded over how little they knew of the language. Max, and his family paid for all of Agnes hospital bills, and were pleased to do it because her family chose not to sue his. Max was a recovering alcoholic, his blood alcohol level was above the legal limit when he hit Agnes. Fortunately for everyone involved both Agnes and Max lived, the bond they had as survivor's of an accident, Max caused, was only strengthened by their vows of marriage. Thirteen years after Max hit Agnes with his motorcycle almost killing them both their daughter, Genoveva Ailith Turner, was born. Eva is most certainly the apple of her father's eye. He showers her with gifts on a regular basis, and he is constantly inflating the girl's ego. It was no surprise to Agnes when other children began picking on Eva. Her father's praise had left her overconfident. She honestly believed that everyone loved her, even the people she had not met. She was not oblivious to the fact that other children would talk about her behind her back, and sometimes to her face. She thought it was their way of trying to pretend they did not adore her as much as she thought they did. Eva's fantasy world came shattering down around her the day she was beaten up in the schoolyard. Eva was asking for it, she had been a real pill that day. All she did from the moment she got to school was brag about her fancy new dress, her shiny new shoes, and the fancy bracelet her father bought for her. If she had chosen not mention to Nerissa Parnell that her shoe sock had a hole in it, Nerissa might not have introduced her balled fist to Eva's face. When her mother saw the bloody nose, and discolored eye Eva receive she was taken out of school immediately. She never went back, Agnes however went back a number of times meeting with staff and Nerissa's mother Carla. Nothing was settled, and absolutely nothing was accomplished. Agnes and Eva never received an apology for the way she was treated. She was informed of Eva's prior behavior which she still considers to be no reason for attack. Agnes wanted to personally homeschool Eva herself, figuring there was not better teacher for a daughter than her mother. Max has other plans. Her hired a number of tutors, and to keep his wife from being jealous he hired both male and female tutors. It was one of the best moves he has ever made. The variation in technique on a day to day basis kept Eva from getting bored, never letting her know which lesson to prepared for kept her excited about what she would be learning next. She absolutely devoured English textbooks reading them in her spare time, and sometimes before she went to bed. She learned there was something a little bit different about her during one of her least favorite lessons, geography. She was up late the night before convinced she had figured out the pattern in her lessons. There was history at the beginning of the week, and science in the middle. She was expecting to have a English lesson, and was unpleasantly surprised to be met with maps. Much like history, geography was nothing more than boring to Eva, she would much rather suffer through anything else. Her tutor for the day had her studying locational knowledge. She was too tired for recitation, and when she was startled awake by a hard pounding on the table, the fright cleared the table of everything on it. Her tutor was shocked, and with no reasonable way of explaining what she had seen. The woman had one argument with Agnes about it before she was permanently dismissed from her duties. Agnes was a bit aggravated, until she saw it for herself. Eva deliberately using magic. She was proud at first, then the reality set in that Max would also need to be informed. Hopefully before Eva would need to go to school. Max and Agnes had a long conversation that Eva tried to overhear. Max shouted a lot, and Agnes repeatedly told him to calm down. He treated Eva a little different after that. He stopped telling Eva how special she was all the time, and she felt like he did not care for her anymore because he did not show it. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Eva is kind of braggadocious, she had everything going up. She did not appreciate how hard her family had to work for her to live as comfortably as they allowed her to. She learned a good lesson the hard way, and now thinks a little bit more before she speaks. It has not changed that 'holier-than-thou attitude' she has. There are times when she honestly believes that her taking time to talk to someone she never talks to is a favor to them. She a sweetness to her that seems genuine if they way she talks to her own reflection has ever been heard. She cares about other people, because if there are no people, no one can admire her. She has a warped view of the world, because she thinks it revolves around her. The sun rises for her each morning, and sets at for her each night, at least that is what her daddy told her. Appearance Hilary Duff/Tori Kelly/Gwen Stefani Eva is a fairly even mixture of her mother, and her father. She inherited her mother's blonde hair, she wears it long almost always letting a few locks hang over her shoulders. She has also inherited her father's brown eyes, they are a lighter shade of brown, seeming hazel under bright light. She a pale, borderline sensitive skin complexion. Almost unhealthy in whiteness, there is also a fair amount of pinkness to it, most in her cheeks that makes her look more alive. Eva has an upscale fashion sense, she likes to think that she dresses more sophisticated than people her age. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character